


Walking down memory lane

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie and Colin do a rewatch of Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking down memory lane

**Author's Note:**

> Real people fic for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'Season 1, Episode 1, The Dragon's Call".
> 
> Sorry, not beta'd.
> 
> The m/m is only there if you blink, it can be read as gen, too.

„Why are we doing this?“ Colin sat down on the couch heavily and looked at Katie.

„No specific reason. I’m just feeling nostalgic today.” She put the DVD into the player and smiled widely when the theme blarred through her living room. Grabbing the remote, she sat down next to Colin and together they watched how a very young Merlin made his way to Camelot.

“This is cringe-worthy.”

“No, it’s not.” She folded her feet underneath herself and leaned against Colin. “Look, how young you were.”

“Feels like half a lifetime ago.”

“And so skinny. When I first came onto set, I had the urge to feed you all the time.” Katie giggled.

“You know I ate a lot back then.”

“At least you grew some muscles since then.” She looked up at him and grinned widely. 

“I wanted to do that from the beginning, they didn’t let me!” Colin protested.

“And you had to stay out of the sun while we were in France. I remember how pissed off you were about that.”

“There you get a chance to flee cold and rainy Cardiff and everybody’s allowed to have fun in the sun…but me. I hated the umbrella.”

“The umbrella!” Kathie giggled. “Oh, those were the times. Remember that one time you got that sunburn on your ears?”

“Yes, I remember that vividly. Hurt like fuck. Good thing it can’t happen anymore.”

“Hmmm.”

“What do you mean ‘hmm’? Don’t you like them?”

Katie said nothing for a moment. “They’re part of you and I like you, so I like your ears as well. Just saying that I’ve always liked them.”

“I didn’t. They were in the way so many times. It was time for them to go.”

They watched in silence for a while.

“Look, here comes Bradley. In full prat-mode. He had that down so well.”

“He’s changed a lot since then.” Colin reached for his tea and took a sip. 

“So have you.”

“Guess, we all grew up.”

Katie frowned at him. “You are not really quoting Merlin back at me, are you?”

“Not my fault that he said a lot of things that you would say in real life as well.”

Katie watched him for a moment. “You miss him, don’t you?”

“Who? Merlin? No, definitely not. While I’m thankful that I got the chance and grateful that it opened quite a few doors for me, I do not miss him at all.”

“I’m not talking about Merlin.” Katie nudged Colin’s side. “Bradley. You miss him.”

“Well, it’s difficult to stay in touch when you live on the other side of the planet.” 

“Bullshit!”

Raising an eyebrow, Colin looked at Katie. 

“I live on the other side of the planet, too, and yet here we are, watching our old show, catching up. There’s WhatsApp, texts, emails, skype, all the things and don’t tell me you don’t know how to use them, because I know you do.”

“He’s busy with his new show.”

“And I’m happy for him being busy. That doesn’t mean that you can’t stay in touch. You’ve had a lot of new projects as well, that’s no reason to leave someone behind who means so much to you.”

Colin said nothing and held his eyes fixed on the TV screen.

Katie scrambled for her mobile that laid on the coffee table, swiped, looked and tapped before she held it to her ear. “Bradley? Hi! It’s Katie, how are you?....Sorry, I know it’s early, but this is important…Here’s someone who wants to talk to you.” Without further ado, she put the phone into Colin’s hand, murmured something about ‘need another tea’, jumped up and made her way to the kitchen.


End file.
